Locked In
by LunaLovGood
Summary: Sirius plots to lock Lily and James in the same room. ONESHOT Please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!**

**JAMES POV:**

The look on Lily's face was murderous. The smile on my face immediately vanished. A look of terror replaced it. If you didn't know Lily you would think she was a sweet and charming girl. For those who knew her, and had spent a good portion of their Hogwarts life living in the same castle as her, you would know that she had a dangerous, fiery temper.

"POTTER!" Lily yelled.

"EVANS!" I retorted, with a false hint of surprise.

"Can you _please_ explain why my food runs away from my fork every time I try and eat something?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Well I don't think I'll be able to explain it, but Padfoot over here probably could." I said, smirking.

Sirius flashed Lily one of his famous grins. She ignored it. "I poured a Running Draught over your food." He explained.

"A _what?"_ Lily asked.

"A Running Draught. I charmed an Escaping Draught with a Hyperactivity Spell—thus creating the Running Draught." Sirius said.

"Do you know how dangerous that could be?" Lily yelled. "It could be—"

She was interrupted by Sirius who said, "Calm down Lily! I have the antidote, I hid it in James' room."

"You did?" James asked in surprise. "When did you do that?"

"When you were at quidditch practice, I've known the password since September." Sirius said.

Lily heaved out a sigh. "But why'd you hide it in our dorm? Won't your dorm work just as well?"

Sirius laughed, "I was afraid Peter might drink it. He eats anything if it's edible." As the three of them began walking up to the Head Dorms Sirius flashed a wink at Remus, who was still sipping pumpkin juice at the table.

The plan was into action.

"Well Sirius, since you know the password, won't you do the honors?" James asked, doubting that Sirius knew the correct password.

"Sure thing mate," Sirius said. "Flobberworm Teeth," he proclaimed, in a loud and clear voice.

Lily gaped. "How did he actually know that?" She rounded on James, "Did you tell him?"

"Of course not!" said James defensively. "Do you think I want _him _playing pranks on me in my own dorm?"

"Relax guys," Sirius said, grinning. "I got it from the Portrait of the Veela Queen. No one can resist my charming smiles."

They stepped into the Head Dorm and headed up the stairs. Once reaching the door of James bedroom, Sirius did something very unexpected. He opened the door, shoved both Lily and James in, and quickly slammed the door shut. Before Lily or James could realize what was going on, Sirius had charmed the door.

"There." He said. "It's done."

James tried to speak over the Lily's screams and curses.

"What?" he yelled. "What's done?" "Lily, please shut up," he added as an afterthought.

Lily listened to James for once and went silent.

"Listen," SIrius said, "I've placed a Condition Charm on the door and the windows. You cannot leave the room until you satisfy the condition." Sirius paused for a moment. "Oh hello Alice! And you brought Remus and Peter too!"

Lily spoke up, "Wait? This is some sort of a plan? You four have been planning to lock us up in the same room?"

"Of course," Alice replied, "We've been planning it for months."

"It's high time you get together, everyone thinks you belong together," Peter explained.

"Anyway," Sirius said, getting back to his explanation, "You cannot leave the room until you satisfy the condition."

"Which is a kiss." Remus completed.

"A WHAT?" Lily and James screamed together.

"A kiss." Remus said calmly.

"Sorry, I guess we're going to be stuck in this room forever, because there is no way I am going to kiss that TOAD James Potter!" Lily yelled.

James ignored Lily's comment and bellowed through the door, "Oy! Sirius! I have a quidditch game tomorrow, and I need to be there!"

"And we have classes too!" Lily pointed out.

"You can make it to all of those things if you just satisfy the condition. You MUST kiss." Sirius said.

"Well neither of us can afford to miss classes," Lily reasoned.

"Fine." James said.

And they both reluctantly leaned in.

But when their lips met, they forgot about hating each other. Lily had kissed many boys , but this was nothing like the times before. She ran her fingers through his hair, while he moved hi s hand along her back. They both didn't notice the sounds of locks unlocking.

"Ermm..guys, you can come out now." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Oh." They both said, and jumped apart. They both walked toward the door, blushing furiously.

Sirius and Alice were grinning, but both Peter and Remus looked a little embarassed.

In unison both Alice and Sirius teased, "I told you it would happen."

THE END.

Please Please Review! And if you could please read my other two stories!

Thank you!


End file.
